


Ode to a Kerbal Astronaut

by CapitalQ



Category: Kerbal Space Program
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalQ/pseuds/CapitalQ
Summary: A window to a time before death.





	

Kerbal, Kerbal, falling star,  
Fostered by a world so far.

Dreamt into a waking sleep,  
Only darkness you shall reap;  
Settled down in forgotten days,  
A lonely tremble in your gaze,  
The Earth beneath you loud and clear,  
Gripping up in instant fear.

Voices crackle, their edges hoarse;  
Screaming makes your throat feel coarse.  
Drifting by on hollow wind,  
Welcomed back to journey's end,  
A stunning empty floods your eyes,  
An endless view of fatal sighs.

Softened thoughts, beaten thin,  
Yells and tears you're holding in;  
Tearful rapture in cold embrace,  
Filling you with outer space,  
Breathing sins into each lung;  
To each minute you have clung.

A broken smile, shattered pain,  
Timeless nothing shall remain,  
Beyond your years, beyond your time,  
Beyond the etchings of your mind  
A haunting silence, ringing true,  
Deep down, you always knew.

Kerbal, Kerbal, falling star,  
You wonder whether death is far.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop it with the angst.
> 
> Anyway, I just wrote this one day in class and really enjoyed doing so, so I felt like I should share this with you all. I hope you liked it!


End file.
